This disclosure relates in general to clothing and accessories that are designed to contain a hidden or partially-hidden device and, but not by way of limitation, to assist in consuming of liquids.
Clothing has not evolved as quickly as other personal items have. There is huge inertia holding back innovation in favor of fashion. Technology such as drinking flasks, hydration bladders, vapor pens, oxygen generators, music players, etc. have become necessities of modern life to some. Solutions are needed that would evolve clothing design.
Persons who choose to drink or smoke cigarettes in public must currently do so in a manner that is very conspicuous and even irritating to others. Often, persons who prefer to enjoy their vices in public may wish to be more discreet about their “habit.” Clothing is known to carry and conceal items, but not in a manner convenient to users who use the technology.
Users of technology items have strong preferences toward their particular device of choice. Technology items come in different configurations and sizes, for example, there are many different sizes of flasks. Integrating technology into a piece of clothing poses problems.